


Better Than He Thinks…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Better Than He Thinks, Drabble, Love, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin questions Mel and Lindsay’s attitude towards Brian’s and his parenting skills…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than He Thinks…

Title: Better Than He Thinks…  
Story Type: Could Be Cannon   
Word Count: 200  
Rating: G…  
Beta Queen: bigj52

Summary: Justin questions Mel and Lindsay’s attitude towards Brian’s and his parenting skills…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

 

**Better Than He Thinks…**

Today’s an exception, because usually Brian isn’t Mel and Lindsay’s first choice when it comes to babysitting. They refuse to see he’s a great father; that he’s growing up just like Gus. Maybe they’re threatened by the idea; after all they’ve always made sure he knows they think he’s irresponsible. He might have agreed to only be the sperm donor when they decided to have a baby. But that all changed. It was obvious how much he loved Gus, that very first night he held him in his arms in the hospital.

Of course if they were to admit that, then they’d have to acknowledge him as Gus’s real father, and they could never allow that. I hate the way they treat him, always reinforcing his promiscuous tendencies. Yet they’re the ones seeking couples therapy. Or are they in a mediation session dividing up their assets right now? 

Either way it’s so unfair that Michael is allowed his parental rights, yet Brian is denied his. I’ve always been curious why, but I already know the answer. Mel is insecure about Brian’s place in Gus’s and Lindsay’s life. It’s always been about what’s best for Melanie, and her feeling threatened by Brian.

The End


End file.
